stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bestuur
---- Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/1 ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/2 Een aantal dingetjes *1. Ik zou graag willen dat Libertas van de volgende organisaties lid wordt: :*Rode Kruis :*UEFA :*FIFA :*EU :*North American Free Trade Agreement *2. Bij deze nog alle regeringsleden hartelijk gefeliciteerd met hun benoemingen, we gaan er een mooi jaar van maken. Maar daarvoor hebben we wel een plan nodig. daarom wil ik graag dat alle regeringsleden een gedeelte van het plan schrijven, waar zij bij horen(Dus ik doe BZ, Lars doet Cultuur etc.) *3. Mochten er problemen zijn, zet dat dan in mijn Kantoor op Insula Governationis. *4. Ik zou graag een grote schoonmaak-comité op willen richten. deze gaat dan alle inactieve pagina's verwijderen die niet meer van belang zijn voor Libertas. Jullie Premier 31 jan 2008 14:10 (UTC) :Bedoel je dat alle pagina's waar een paar weken of maanden niets meer mee gedaan werd moeten worden verwijderd ? Een gebruiker kan toch niet de hele dag al zijn pagina's en die van de medegebruikers gaan overlopen om ervoor te zorgen dat er iets mee gebeurt. (confused) Lars 1 feb 2008 08:38 (UTC) ::Klopt wel ja, als iets inactief is wil dat niet zeggen dat het niet meer klopt he... ik zou niet té enthousiast gaan verwijderen 1 feb 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Ik zou graag als deadline voor het plan 9 februari hebben.Bob I 1 feb 2008 15:24 (UTC) Kleine stemming De Kamer van Koophandel en bij behorende pagina's moet gedelete worden. Voor * Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) * 10 feb 2008 10:23 (UTC) Tegen Overleg De Kamer van Koophandel moet gewoon weg omdat het in mijn ogen een hoop bureaucratische onzin is. We hebben op dit moment geen eens actieve bedrijven hebben, op de QH na.Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) : Daaraan moet dus worden gewerkt, maar de minister van Economie en ik hebben beslist om de KvK te hernieuwen, meer info daarover binnenkort. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed dat er naar gekeken wordt, alleen heb ik een vraag: Waarom bestaat de kamer van koophandel? Tot nu toe is het een register(dit is wel OK) maar ik vind de administratieve rompslomp eromheen een beetje groot. waarom mag de KvK bedrijven goedkeuren, waarom is dat nodig? de weinige bedrijven die we hebben worden onderworpen aan allerlei regels, die in mijn ogen niet nodig zijn.Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik ook. 28 feb 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Om dezelfde reden als het rijksregister: een overzicht te bieden van alle bedrijven. En welke regels? Het feit dat je je bedrijf moet aanmelden om erin te komen? Niet echt veel werk é. Maar er wordt aan gewerkt, wees gerust. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::De vorige keer was hij al een week na aanmaken gedateerd, en dat is niet meer goedgekomen. 'Administratieve rompslomp'... 28 feb 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::: De KvK is ook nooit afgeraakt. Maar ik beloof dat ik het vanaf dag 1 goed zal onderhouden. Trouwens, nu komen er niet zoveel bedrijven meer bij. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::Ok, ik heb er vertrouwen in.Bob I 28 feb 2008 19:15 (UTC) Herinnering Ik wil jullie graag er aan herinneren dat iedereen een hervormingsplan voor zijn of haar Ministerie moet schrijven. Mochten jullie tegen hervormingen zijn, noem het dan plan van aanpak. Ik ben dus al begonnen en jullie kunnen hier posten: Gebruiker:Bob I/Hervormingsplan. Bob I 7 feb 2008 16:01 (UTC) Nieuwe Grondwet Post ideeen!Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:51 (UTC) :Nu er toch een aantal mensen online zijn grijp ik deze gelegenheid om plannen voor een parlement te maken. Denk met mij mee!!! In het Parlement zetelen: *Gouverneurs *Partijleden. **De EM is voorzitter en dus neutraal Het aantal zetels per partij is het aantal gewonnen Ministersposten. elk persoon mag maar 1 zetel hebben. Vul dit idee aan of wijzig het!!!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:08 (UTC) :Geen gouverneurs in het parlement, dat zijn twee verschillende niveau's. 22 mrt 2008 12:11 (UTC) ::Denk dan mee! we hebben plannen nodig!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:12 (UTC) :::Wat je daarboven hebt neergepend is niet echt correct. Een parlement wordt geleid door de "eerste burger", de leider van de kamer/senaat (of gewoon het parlement in Libertas). Deze persoon kan wél bij een partij horen, iedereen trouwens. De eerste minister leidt de regering, de ministers dus. In feite worden die ook samen verkozen: je kiest parlementsleden en sommigen gaan door naar de regering. Zo is het in België, in NL denkikook, in Lovia en in de meeste landen ter wereld. 22 mrt 2008 12:17 (UTC) ::::Ok, dit is inderdaad beter. Alleen om het helemaal correct te laten lopen meoten er nieuwe nationale verkiezingen gehouden worden. Men stemt op een partij (desnoods met voorkeurstemmen) en deze stelt een regeringscoalitie samen, die de functies verdelen.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::::Nu nieuwe verkiezingen? Echt niet! Er zijn er juist geweest! Neen, nu moet er een andere oplossing gezocht worden. 22 mrt 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je gelijk in, maar het moet wel snel gebeuren. want zonder deze activiteit zal het heel lang duren.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:26 (UTC) Parlement Ik had in december al een voorstel uitgewerkt: Parlement * Voorzitters ** Eerste Minister ** Staatssecretaris *** vertrouwenspersoon van Staatsleiders, *** unaniem verkozen door de staatsleiders *** partijloos *** mag indien nodig zijn stem laten gelden als die van de staatsleiders (bij gelijk stand van beide) *** anders geen stem * Leden ** Ministers ** Gouverneurs ** Parlementsleden *** Verkozen worden *** Partijleden --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:27 (UTC) ::Très bien, alleen wie is de Staatssecretaris? In NL heeft bijna elk ministerie een staatsecretariaat onder zich Maar nu? en wat doen we met mensen die dubbel in het Parlement zitten?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Te omslachtig. 22 mrt 2008 12:31 (UTC) ::::Dit idee zonder staatssecretaris?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:32 (UTC) Mijn versie in short: * Land *: olv. president, vicepresident ** Regering *** olv. Eerste Minister *** Alle minister(ie)s ** Parlement *** olv. Voorzitter *** Parlementsleden Parlementsleden kunnen allerlei mensen zijn, en je kan evengoed zowel gouverneur als vice als minister als parlementslid zijn. 22 mrt 2008 12:35 (UTC) ::Ok, dit idee uitwerken.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:37 (UTC) :::Oké, we nemen dit dan, alleen zou ik de voorzitter alle dingen van de "Staatssecretaris" geven. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::Mij goed, behalve dat "partijloos", vind ik nogal onzinnig. 22 mrt 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::::: Oké. Werk jij het uit? Ik ben weg. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC) :::::: Mij best, thanks voor je medewerking. Ik doe dit wel graag, zoals je weet heb ik 't al meer dan eens gedaan 22 mrt 2008 12:56 (UTC) Idee Gezien deze uitslag: :* 30px Democratische Partij ::::* -- Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 jan 2008 08:24 (UTC) ::::* -- 6 jan 2008 17:23 (UTC) ::::* -- Naamloos 8 jan 2008 09:01 (UTC) ::::* -- Big Man 9 jan 2008 14:24 (UTC) :* 30px Lijst O ::::* -- 2 jan 2008 10:05 (UTC) ::::* -- Joeri Van der Sype 2 jan 2008 10:36 (UTC) ::::* -- Lars 2 jan 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::::* -- Lokixx 2 jan 2008 23:53 (UTC) ::::* -- 3 jan 2008 07:03 (UTC) ::::* -- Markvondeegel 3 jan 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::* -- Alexandru hr. 5 jan 2008 13:10 (UTC) (heb meer vertrouwen in Lijst O dan in de huidige DP) ::::* -- Maarten (???) 5 jan 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::::*: Heerlijk om zien wat er gebeurd is met Lijst O :) en "geduchte tegenstander" DP. 8 jan 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::* -- 10 jan 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::* -- Moriad 11 jan 2008 21:57 (UTC) ::::* ... ::::: Deze partij heeft de verkiezingen gewonnen. *'DP':4 stemmen *'Lijst O' 10 stemmen Gezien deze uitslag lijkt me het handigst dat in ons parlement 15 zetels komen. Voor de DP 4, voor de Lijst O 10, 1 voor onafhankelijk. als een partij onvoldoende parlementariërs kan leveren, dient zij de zetels aan onafhankelijke mensen te geven.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Ik ben voor, alleen je laatste regel, daar schort wat. Voorts, mij goed. 22 mrt 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::De DP kan geen 4 zetels vullen, en de Lijst O heeft ook geen 10 leden, dus wat moet je er anders mee doen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 16:01 (UTC) ::: Neem eens 5 of 10 mensen, als we die vol krijgen is het al een hele job. We verdelen het procentueel. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Ik zou het idee met het parlement laten zitten.. 22 mrt 2008 18:29 (UTC) :::::Ok, we nemen 10 zetels.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::::10 zetels??? hahaha.. 22 mrt 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::::Dan nemen we er 6, 2 voor de DP, 3 voor de Lijst O en een onafhankelijkBob I 22 mrt 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::::::::Laat maar, een parlement gaat gewoon niet lukken - en vooral niet nu,.. 22 mrt 2008 19:40 (UTC) :::::::::Zonder parlement is een land min of meer een schijndemocratie. Dus of een parlement, of we moeten een soort van "Maandelijkse volksvergaderingen" houden (dwz. volk = parlement) en als er genoeg mensen zijn, een parlement. (btw, zin om de DP nieuw leven in te blazen?)Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Zowat onze hele populatie zit in de regering, zo niet, dan burgemeester van Wikistad oid. (!). Ik ben geen lid meer van de DP. 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Daarom, je kan weer lid worden, we geven de partij een nieuwe identiteit!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::De politieke partijen hebben (mede) gezorgd voor de decembercrisis.. 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) Mensen, laten we onze geschiedenis niet verloochenen. We zijn het land van de vrijheid, en onze eerste President, Robin van de Vrijheid, heeft er van in den beginne voor gekozen de macht aan het volk te geven. Theoretisch hebben wij al die tijd een parlement gehad: het volk. De regel was: burger > stemrecht, in alle stemmingen. Het volk is ons parlement. Dus laten we het gemakkelijk houden: * Land: (vice)president ** Regering: EM en ministers ** Parlement: alle burgers 23 mrt 2008 08:56 (UTC) :Mee-eens.. 23 mrt 2008 09:47 (UTC) ::En 't zou eigenlijk 't gemakkelijkst zijn ook hé. 23 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) Postcodes Met de komst van de provincies zou ik ook (eindelijk) de postcodes willen toevoegen. * 1*** - Wikistad ** 1000 - Wikistad (Centrum) ** 1100 - Wikistad-Noordwest *** 1110 - Vervoerswijk *** 1120 - Vredeswijk ** 1200 - Wikistad-Noordoost *** 1210 - Oude Wijk *** 1220 - Taalwijk *** 1230 - Winkelwijk ** 1300 - Wikistad-Zuidwest *** 1310 - Haven *** 1320 - Wikiwijk *** 1330 - Kunstwijk *** 1340 - Industrieterrein ** 1400 - Wikistad-Zuidoost *** 1410 - Villawijk *** 1420 - Mediawijk *** 1430 - Sportwijk * 2*** - Insula Prima ** 2000 - Civitas Libertas *** 2010 - Civitas Libertas - Strand *** 2020 - Geleynswijk * 3*** - Esdoornheuvels ** 3000 - Victoria ** 3100 - Maple Hills ** 3200 - Apud Maro ** 3300 - Newport ** 3400 - Compagnies Place * 4*** - Oost Libertas ** 4000 - Skeenth ** 4100 - Nýttfrón * 5*** - Mountégue ** 5000 - Muntegu ** 5100 - Freedom Ski *** 5110 - Horse Valley *** 5120 - Piatra Ziezo, wat vinden jullie ervan? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:48 (UTC) :Lijkt me goed, en voor de fjorden ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::(na bwc) . En gaan we dat dan ook verder per straat doen? 22 mrt 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::Hmm... w8.. strax kunnen er maximaal maar 10 straten zijn per wijk/toeristische plaats :| 22 mrt 2008 19:52 (UTC) :::: Grapjas! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:53 (UTC) :::::Zoveel straten komen er nooit. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::::Maarten, Arjen, DP vernieuwen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::Van mij mag je dat doen :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:58 (UTC) PS Arjan :) ::::::::Kijk op de OP van de DP en vul het lijstje in.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 20:02 (UTC) Dimitri zag dat het goed was. 23 mrt 2008 08:47 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Ik heb gisteren de Kamer van Koophandel opnieuw tot leven gewekt. Nu moeten alle bedrijven zich hier inschrijven. De einddatum is 15 april, dus wacht niet te lang. Indien dit niet gebeurd, worden de bedrijven verwijderd. Mvg, de kabinetchef van het Ministerie van Economie, --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) Plan de Muntegu Het één plan na het ander wordt hier voorgesteld, maar dit plan MOET zo snel mogelijk worden uitgevoerd. * Het Rijksregister wordt aangepast door volgend sjabloon (dat tot stand kwam dankzij de zeer gewaardeerde hulp van OWTB) * De infoboxen worden allemaal vervangen door deze lay-out: Sjabloon:Infobox Bedrijven * De infobox Inwoners wordt vervangen door diegen die op mij GP is gerbuikt. (Sjabloon:Infobox gebruikers/nieuw) * Alle pagina's die in de cat. WIU of BEG staan dienen te worden afgemaakt. * De postcodes (zie hierboven) worden officieel aangenomen. * De ministers dienen aan hun ministeries en hun taken te beginnen. Ziezo, een hele boterham, mr wel broodnodig. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) Voor * -- Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) * 27 mrt 2008 10:36 (UTC) * --Oos Wes (Bès) 27 mrt 2008 18:23 (UTC) * 28 mrt 2008 11:07 (UTC) * Die nieuwe lay-out is niet helemaal mijn ding en om die te verplichten, dat hoort niet echt in dit rijtje huis, maar voor zo'n stommigheid dit belangrijk plan tegenhouden, dat zou pas stom zijn. Ik ben dus zeker gewillig mee te werken. 30 mrt 2008 07:38 (UTC) * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Ehem, Mr Muntegu, tis tijd om aan je plan te beginnen. 92.81.88.206 7 mei 2008 10:58 (UTC) :Ok, dit plan werkte dus ook niet. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 05:12 (UTC) Regering Ok.. misschien moeten we de ministeries afschaffen? Aangezien ze momenteel voor nada dienen.. 92.81.92.237 9 mei 2008 08:21 (UTC) :En dan? Een soort van dictatoriale koning aan de macht zetten? --OWTB 9 mei 2008 09:48 (UTC) ::Uhm... nee. Nieuwe verkiezingen? :P:P:P Minder ministeries dan? 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:39 (UTC) :::Haha. Maak van Libertas een kolonie van het welvaarendste land (!!) --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::OK, goed plan. Ik denk dat we dan geannexeerd moeten worden door de Paus... 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:45 (UTC) :::::Ja! Vatikaanstad!! --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:46 (UTC) ::::::Heel geliefd door een aantal Libertanen, zo te zien :) 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:47 (UTC) :::::::Haha1. --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:52 (UTC) ::::::::=)) 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:53 (UTC) Overzichtsartikelen Even informeren over overzichtsartikelen.. moet het Voetbal of Voetbal in Libertas zijn? Landbouw/Landbouw in Libertas, Geschiedenis/Geschiedenis van Libertas, etc. 12 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) :Het laatste neem ik aan.. 12 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Ja, lijkt me ook het best. Goed initiatief trouwens. 12 mei 2008 19:16 (UTC) :::Ja, een goed initiatief is het heel zeker, maar waarom Geschiedenis van Libertas en Landbouw/Voetbal in Libertas... Is 't niet beter om van die twee gwoon Landbouw/Voetbal van Libertas te maken? Of is dit weer een van de vele misverstanden die is ontstaan om dat mijn Nederlands, op z'n zachsgezeg, ******* slecht is? Kan d'r van Voetbal geen redirect naar Voetbal in/van Libertas gaan? --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:00 (UTC) ::::Njah, geschiedenis wordt nu eenmaal gevolgd door "van", en voetbal en landbouw moeten met "in" vind ik 13 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::::De taalbarrière die al vele misverstanden tussen jou en mij heeft opgeroepen heeft zich weer eens laten zien :( En die recirectjes? Ik denk dat veel mensen te lui zijn om voetbal in libertas te type... --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) ::::::Ik geef Dimitri gelijk. 13 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::::::En die redirectjes? --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::::::O. 13 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ben wel lui. (en de meesten ook: CL, MH, QH etc) 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Idem. Een redirectje zou wel gemakkelijk zijn. 13 mei 2008 15:02 (UTC) Espeeku Gaat 'ie nu weer stoppen? :| 13 mei 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Vrees van wel. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::En wat hoor ik nou? Gaat OWTB Wikistad overnemen? :p 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) :::Haha :) Net zo'n dictator als SPQ ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) :::: Misschien een coup? ;p 13 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::::Doen we! ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:10 (UTC) :::::: :P Ga je gang, ik volg wel. 13 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) ::::::: Haha, ik zou 't niet wagen. Ik ben waarnemend president 13 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) ::::::::Haha :) Stel mijn coup lukt op de een of andere manier :S Dan zijn Mäöres en Libertas praktisch gezien één staat... --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :) Vereniging. En als ik jou vermoord en alles van je erf? (a) 13 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::::::::En mezelf op de "troon" zet natuurlijk ;-) 13 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) Ah, OWTB, ik heb een plan. Zorg ervoor dat je vice-vicepresident wordt :p 13 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Als na een week iedereen weer weg is, dan eis ik Libertas op ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) :: Je kunt ook iedereen gwn blokkeren 13 mei 2008 15:24 (UTC) (oh nee, je bent geen admin! :p) :::Haha.. Maar dan kunne alle admins zichzelf toch deblokkere slimmie... Ik heb mezelf ook overal gedeblokkeerd :D --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::::Weet ik, maar degenen die geen admin zijn.. 13 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::Aesopos en mij... Aesopos zal ik nooit blokkere. Hij is te grappig :) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::::::Ik begrijp er geen sikkepit van. 13 mei 2008 15:45 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind het alvast vermakelijk 13 mei 2008 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::Het was een kwoot (vernederlandst :p). 13 mei 2008 15:51 (UTC) :Jammer dat ik niet langer kan genieten van deze wikitalk, maar ik moet nu écht weg. Tot morgen, en slaap lekker, met de wekker (!) ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Slaff "lekker" :p of was het Schlaff? 13 mei 2008 16:09 (UTC) :::Goodteröster. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 16:31 (UTC) ::::Joodteröster* 13 mei 2008 16:34 (UTC) :::::Nee, in Kerkrade zeggen ze Joodsjloffeld. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::::: EEN STAATSGREEP???? Nooit!!! Ik trommel het leger op, helaas hebben we dat niet dus neem ik een potje cyaankali mee en ga in een bunker zitten wegrotten. (Oh das een ander verhaal). Ik doe wel mee, maar ik kan je het ook veel gemakkelijker maken, Volgensmij kunnen de staatsleiders namelijk gewoon de regering ontbinden (zoniet dan moet dat een wet worden).Bob I 15 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) :::::::Ik denk eerlijk gezegd dat het verhaal met de "inactieve ministers" een eeuwig feit zal blijven.. 15 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) Vice-vicepresident Na vaker gepraat te hebben met anderen, waaronder met OWTB etc, zijn we eruit gekomen dat de regering dood is. En de staatsleiders ook, een beetje. Martijn heeft 't druk, Dimitri heeft 't druk met Lovia en Bob is ook een beetje weg. Om dit land opnieuw in leven te brengen, hebben we een sterke en dus actieve - vervangende - staatsleider nodig. Dit wordt of een interim, of een nieuwe "vice-vicepresident" :p. OWTB zou dit graag willen worden, zodat hij zich bezig kan houden met Libertas. Mij heeft 'ie gezegt dat als ie zo'n taak zou krijgen dat hij dan wél actief mee gaat doen aan Libertas. Dan hebben we ook een nieuwe gebruiker erbij - die schaars blijken te zijn :p. Ik open een stemming in het Forum:Stemlokaal 17 mei 2008 15:17 (UTC) :Ik vind het goed.Bob I 19 mei 2008 05:17 (UTC) Dood Ook al bedenken jullie plannetjes, toch werken ze niet. Libertas is en blijft dood Pierlot McCrooke 17 mei 2008 16:32 (UTC) :Hahahahahaahahaahahahaha 17 mei 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar, lol + roflmfao. :P 17 mei 2008 16:56 (UTC) :::Het is echt zo dat plannetjes niet werken. Neem een koning met veel macht, werkt veel beter dan plannejes Pierlot McCrooke 17 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::::Goed idee!! Ik doe een stadsgreep!! --OWTB 17 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) :::::Haha, is goed, moet ik koning worden? :P 17 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::::::Hoe komt 't toch dat je er iedere (lees: iedere!) keer in slaagt om de sfeer hier om te gooien? En antwoord nu niet met "lol" of je verdomde "rofl", wil je Sandu? 17 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::::::Ehem, laat me niet lachen. Maar jouw opmerking slaat nergens op. 17 mei 2008 19:24 (UTC) :::Dimis opmerking sloeg wel ergens op Pierlot McCrooke 17 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::Idd, Lovea = sloeg. --OWTB 17 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) :::::(na 2x bwc) Ach, dan sloeg jouw "mededeling" nergens op. "Ook al bedenken jullie plannetjes, toch werken ze niet". Man, hoe kan ik het zeggen... hai 10 ani! 17 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::::Je weet wat men zegt over potten en ketels die zwart zien hé. 17 mei 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::::::Die koken sneller? --OWTB 17 mei 2008 19:37 (UTC) :::::::Nu, ca nu vorbesc belgiana. Zo betekent "ik ben weg" dat ik er nog een paar maanden blijf. 17 mei 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::::::::Nja, we zien wel. Ik ben es weg voor vandaag. 17 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::Sorry, plannetjes weken niet en hebben ook nooit gewerkt Pierlot McCrooke 17 mei 2008 19:33 (UTC) :::Ik ga hier niet eens meer moeite voor doen, voor zo'n groep 6-er.. 17 mei 2008 19:34 (UTC) ::: Ga maar even naar goefctie wiki om af te koelen Pierlot McCrooke 17 mei 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::::Met ne zwarte kettel è. Want die kookt rapper menneke. --OWTB 17 mei 2008 19:39 (UTC) :::::Nèh, want ik zit niet op saaie wiki's. 17 mei 2008 19:41 (UTC) ::::::Of moest ik erheen zodat ik alleen ben omdat het dood is en omdat het nooit tot leven is en zal komen, itt Libertas? 17 mei 2008 19:42 (UTC) :::::::Eh... Laat ons de vrede bewaren!! Haleluja! --OWTB 17 mei 2008 19:44 (UTC) Dit is exact waarom ik terug wegging (en dan valt deze discussie nog mee). 18 mei 2008 00:25 (UTC) :Wat scheelt er toch aan dat hier steeds weer onweer in de lucht hangt ? Er moet hier wel iets fundamenteel fout zitten. leuk land is iets anders hoor. Het gaat van kwaad naar erger. Jammer... ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 03:41 (UTC) ::Sorry Espeekuu, maar 't ging hier goed totdat Dimitri en Pierlot kwamen :( Zie ook bijbehorende site-crisis in Wikilandj. --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:14 (UTC) :::Even serieus, een koning zou geen slecht idee zijn. Gewoon een soort vergelijkbare rol als bv. Koningin Beatrix. we kiezen gewoon een ervaren speler uit.Bob I 19 mei 2008 05:19 (UTC) :::: Ik weet niet, Bob :S. 19 mei 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::::Dat vind ik nu eens een prachtidee. Misschien komt Hare Majesteit Koningin Beatrix wel even langs dan. ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 14:15 (UTC) ::::::Mwah, ik weet niet. En stél dat het toch zo ver komt, dan zou ik beter een fictieve aanstellen. 19 mei 2008 14:35 (UTC) :::::::Misschien is ze wel nieuwsgierig en leest ze graag wat haar onderdanen zo allemaal doen. ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::::::Aesopos, volgens mij heb je het idee van Bob niet helemaal begrepen :S 19 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::Zoals gewoonlijk kom ik weer een trein achter. ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::::Of een trein later :D Ik ken wel het spreekwoord een trein achterna lopen. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 15:58 (UTC) Mededeling Mbt de schaal, de kaart van Wikistad wordt |---| = 300 m ipv |---| = 100 m (zie kaart). Heb alles gemeten, dit is het meest realistische (en Wikistad is ook geen supergrote stad, van west naar oost is cca 3600m - meer dan genoeg :p). Ik zal binnenkort ook proberen uit te rekenen wat de schaal van de kaart van Libertas is, en dan zal ik de wegen meten etc. 18 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) :Geweld(dad)ig! Maar nederige dienaar, laten we er niet omheen draaien. Als gevolg van deze stemming ben ik praktisch, maar niet theoretisch, gezien de machtigste man in Libertas die niet inactief is of in een ander land zit. Daarom lijkt het me tijd voor nieuwe verkiezigingen binnenkort. Maar ik vind dan wel dat niet burgers zich moeten kandidaadstellen, maar actieve mensen met minstens 100 bewerkingen de laatste maand (iets meer dan 3 bewerkingen per dag, moet te doen zijn lijkt mij) Alexandru, wat vind jij ervan? --OWTB 19 mei 2008 04:22 (UTC) ::Jij zegt het :) 19 mei 2008 06:44 (UTC) Belangrijke mededeling Bij deze laat ik weten dat, naar aanleiding van de stemming hier, OWTB is aangesteld als tijdelijk staatsleider. Het is de bedoeling dat hij binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen gaat organiseren. 19 mei 2008 16:48 (UTC) :Okido. Komt voor de bakker! (of de slager, als je vlees lust :D) --OWTB 19 mei 2008 16:50 (UTC) ::(na bwc - voor Martijn) Haha, I love you :D Gelukkig zijn we niet de enigen die durven te zeggen dat we nieuwe verkiezingen nodig hebben :D. Btw, wat vind je van de vernieuwde borden? ;-) N1, N2. 19 mei 2008 16:53 (UTC) :::Ik vind ze mooi :-) wanneer ga je de sjabloontjes vernieuwen? 19 mei 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::Haha. Ik weet niet, ik vrees dat ik straks geen tijd meer heb :| (én het EK komt eraan ). 19 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) :::::Tijdgebrek... dat is bij mij ook de reden dat ik aftreed als president... 19 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) ::::::@OWTB nee ik ben vegetarisch ;-) 19 mei 2008 18:36 (UTC) ::::::: :O komt door dat N&T-profiel cker ;-) 19 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) :::::::: Haha! :D --OWTB 20 mei 2008 04:48 (UTC) :::::::::Ligt 't nu puur aan mij of zijn alle mensen "boven de rivieren" vegatarisch :S Hier is niemand vergetarisch... We doen wel aan proletarisch winkelen :D --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:20 (UTC) Pierlot Ik wil raad geven, nu vooral voor OWTB en MenM: negeer Pierlot. Steek je energie er niet in, het helpt niet. Laat hem zijn gang gaan en hij zal zich vanzelf gaan vervelen. Zoals OWTB het zegt: "dat kind is onhandelbaar". 19 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) : denk dat hij een paar belangrijke boodschappen wil overbrengen: * Hier is iedereeen welkom (geen extreem rechts gedoe bedoelt hij) * Hij blijft bij zijn standpunt (recht op vrije meningsuiting) en gaat ervoor (!) * Wanneer hij agressief benadert wordt, reageert hij agressief. Dus ! ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 17:14 (UTC) :Leuk, begrijp ik, maar dan moet je niet blijven zeiken zonder dat je aan iets bijdraagt op een wiki. Hij irriteert mensen en benadert mensen agressief (hierboven, Overleg:afbeelding...). Naja, laat maar. Wat ik wou zeggen is dat we geen nieuwe discussies nodig hebben zoals op Overleg gebruiker:Klaast (sokpop van Pierlot) 19 mei 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::Leef luuj... Als jullie zo door blijven kibbelen maak ik mezelf tot dictator! Dat werkt misschien wel... In Mäöres zie ik geen problemen :) --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::: :D. Mensen die twee maanden niks meer gedaan hebben maar toch blijven doorruziën/provoceren :S:S:S:S 19 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) ::::@OWTB; Dat was uitdrukkelijk mijn bedoeling niet he ;-) ik heb je daarom expres nog geen moderator rechten gegeven... mwahaha, eerst die verkiezingen op een democratische manier! 19 mei 2008 18:30 (UTC) :::::Haha :D Limburgse humor. Democratisch wordt 't zeker. Maar dan ook 100% democratisch. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 04:38 (UTC) :::::Haha :D Zo grappig om te zien dat je me niet vertrouwd :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:35 (UTC) kleine stemming Ik denk dat het goed is als we de president en de vice-president afschaffen en dat we een ervaren man uit ons midden tot koning maken (Voor degenen die denken dat dit een staatsgreep is, ik ga geen koning worden). Na de benoeming van de koning zouden nieuwe verkiezingen ook wel geplaatst zijn.Bob I 20 mei 2008 07:45 (UTC) Nog even over de rechten van de koning: *De koning is het staatshoofd. *De koning kan zeker wel invloed uitoefenen (anders was hij niet nodig geweest) maar heeft geen werkelijke macht. *De koning benoemt de regeringen (vergelijk met de oranjes). *Met een meerderheid in de regering mag de koning ten alle tijden afgezet worden. Stemmen Voor * Pierlot McCrooke 20 mei 2008 14:59 (UTC) Tegen * Zoals alle Limburgers haat ik de koningin. Hier een stukje ter verdieping --OWTB 20 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) * . We hebben helemaal geen koning nodig! Monarchie is een oud systeem dat overal aan het verdwijnen is om plaats te maken voor een republiek. Waarom? Omdat iedereen gelijk is in een republiek. Vooral als je een gebruiker tot koning gaat benoemen wordt het praktisch zijn land. Geloof me, heel veel mensen zullen hier weggaan als er iemand tot koning wordt gekroond. Dit is nu juist iets wat we niet nodig hebben (en de nieuwe verkiezingen komen eraan, waarom kan de kiezer niet op de normale manier beslissen wie onze nieuwe, sterke leider wordt? als je een koning kroont heb je vaak nog jaren last van hem, een "normaal" iemand kan slechts 1 jaar president zijn (als ie dat jaar haalt) en dan zijn er gewoon nieuwe verkiezingen - wat is er mis mee?) 20 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) Overleg Voor een president is het misschien toch nog een beetje te vroeg. De meerderheid van de gebruikers hier komt ofwel uit Nederland of België denk ik (tenzij er natuurlijk Zuid-Afrikanen onder ons aanwezig zijn ! smile). Dus, niemand heeft ervaring met een president, dus ... misschien te bruuske overgang. Maak er een Regent van, dan lukt het misschien wel en is men en masse bereid te gaan samenwerken zonder elkaar steeds weer de cyberhals om te draaien. ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 14:35 (UTC) : Aesopos, we hebben al sinds mei 2007 een president, in Libertas. :S 20 mei 2008 14:39 (UTC) En, ... ? Lukte 'net een beetje ? ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 14:44 (UTC) :Ja. 20 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) We hebben juist net een fijne verdeling, voor ieder dat wat hij wil. In Lovia een koning, hier een president, in Mäöres een dictator en ik heb geen flauw idee wat ze in Adlibita hebben. Diversiteit is goed! Stel, er was maar één vogelsoort... Je zou doof worden van ieders daags hetzelfde lied. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) :Of nét niet ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) ::Maar dan is je gehoor alsnog heel erg beschadigd, en dát willen we natuurlijk ook niet ;-) 20 mei 2008 15:16 (UTC) :::Nee, horen, zien en zwijgen, dat gaat nu eenmaal samen, en wanneer je niets hoort kan je ook geen inspanning doen om iets te zien te krijgen of om te zwijgen... Grapje hoor. Zijn er reeds kandidaat presidenten of zijn jullie er nog niet uit ? ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) ::::We zijn nog niet begonnen met verzamelen. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 16:16 (UTC) Internationale contacten In het verleden: * Is de UWN inefficiënt en machteloos gebleken. * Is gebleken dat goede relaties tussen de verschillende wikilanden van belang is. * Zijn verscheidene UWN-leden uit de unie gestapt, ondanks de ideologische steun voor de UWN. Gelet op het feit dat: * De meeste wikinaties goede partners zijn. * De wikinaties een grotendeels gelijke politiek voeren, hetzelfde systeem hebben en vaak ook gebruikers delen. * Een overkoepelend orgaan altijd in de hoofden heeft gespeeld van wikipolitici; Heb ik het volgende voorstel: * We organiseren een nieuwe supranationale unie, vergelijkbaar met de Europese Unie of de Verenigde Naties voor wikilanden. * Alle huidige wikilanden (Libertas, Adlibita, Lovia, Mäöres, Sylvania, Swëgicswëalsum, Reptin) sluiten aan bij deze nieuwe organisatie en sturen elk een vertegenwoordiger, zijnde de Staatsleider, de minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, of een persoon daartoe aangesteld. Dit kunnen we aan de landen zelf overlaten. * De vertegenwoordigers worden geleid door een voorzitter (Secretaris-Generaal?) die (om het half jaar) democratisch verkozen is door alle vertegenwoordigers. * De vertegenwoordigers komen regelmatig samen in het land van de voorzitter om te overleggen. Lijkt jullie dat wat? Wel even bemerken: * Het is niét de bedoeling dat landen hierdoor macht verliezen. * Het is niét de bedoeling dat we zo machtsimperia creeëren onder de voorzitter. * Het is wél de bedoeling de relaties en de eensgezindheid te verbeteren. Graag jullie mening en nieuwe ideeën! :BTW: Laten we de zaak deze keer niet in het slop geraken, we hebben meer dan ooit snel en kordaat handelen nodig. : 1 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::(By the way: moest iemand bang zijn dat ik daar de leiding ga nemen: dan kan ik jullie alvast beloven dat niet te willen doen Ik ben zelf niet (lees: Niet) geïnteresseerd in de voorzittersfunctie. 1 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC)) :::Persoonlijk vind ik dit een zeer goed idee, naar het motto united we stand. ¿Lars Washington? 1 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::::Ik ben bang dat Lovia hiermee conflicten kan krijgen met adlibita Pierlot McCrooke 1 jun 2008 15:37 (UTC) :::::Adlibita is dood, dus maak je maar geen zorgen. Je suis ¿pour?! --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:00 (UTC) ::::::De bedoeling zou juist zijn deze conflicten beter te kunnen oplossen hé. Ben blij al enkele voorstemmen te zien. 1 jun 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 1 jun 2008 17:13 (UTC) In the Lovian Pub there were some positive reactions too. // In de Loviaans pub zijn er ondertussen ook al positieve reacties binnengelopen. 1 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) :Ich habe es ouch gesehen! :) --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) , 100% eens met wat je voorsteld, maar ik zal meteen eerlijk zijn: ik zal niet diegene zijn die er veel tijd zal insteken om het te stichten en, moets ik presi worden, om naar bijeenkomsten te gaan. Hiervoor hebben we trouwens een minister van Buitenlandse Zaken. -- 1 jun 2008 18:28 (UTC) :Mss ik of Alexandru dus... --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:30 (UTC) (snel een Ripuariër van wikipedia plukke) ::Welja, zoals ik voorstelde: het kan dus een staatsleider, Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken of zelfs andere politicus zijn hiervoor aangesteld. Ik ben alvast blij dat je voor bent. Ik zal me beginnen focussen op de verdere uitwerking hiervan. 1 jun 2008 18:37 (UTC) :::Dat aist joet (Ripuarisch voor: dat is goed) --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::Oké. Komt binnenkort dus op: Gebruiker:DimiTalen/Klad Trio. 1 jun 2008 18:47 (UTC) :::::Perfectorium. --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:48 (UTC) Ben voor, maar ik weet nu al dat het niet gaat werken. Niemand wil leider worden, behalve Espeeku die zo inactief is als de ..., of OWTB die zich na twee dagen op een ander onderwerp gaat richten :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 19:02 (UTC) : :'( --OWTB 2 jun 2008 04:47 (UTC) :Dat kunnen we dan nog bekijken, desnoods wil ik het het eerste half jaartje wel op mijn nemen om het op te starten. 1 jun 2008 19:05 (UTC) :> Gebruiker:DimiTalen/Klad Tres. 1 jun 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::Gjg. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 19:08 (UTC) :::Ik vind het een erg goed idee. Wat mij betreft kan elk land gewoon zelf beslissen wie ze er dan heen sturen, zoals Dimi al zei. Ik zeg ook: gjg :p 1 jun 2008 19:24 (UTC) ::::Goed, dank voor jullie vertrouwen. Ik zal m'n best doen om een mooie basis op te zetten. 1 jun 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::: 1 jun 2008 19:39 (UTC) Een aantal verplichtingen: *Elk land dezelfde smiley hebben als Lovia * Elk land moet de kleuren van lovia gebruiken voor wikikaarten Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 17:04 (UTC) :Je weet dat als je zo doorgaat dat je een blok van 3 maanden boven het hoofd staat he. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::Pierlot, dat is geen goed voorstel. Ieder land doet wat ie wil, zo simpel is dat ::En Alex, stop met je domme dreigementen. 4 jun 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::Als jij stopt met dom zijn... --OWTB 4 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) ::::(bwc) Dom??? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) Officiële stichting Mijn voorstel is - met de hulp van Maarten en Arjan - in een ietwat verder gevorderd stadium. Er is een logo en vlag ontworpen, evenals een naam gekozen. De International Wiki Organization (IWO) of in het Nederlands de Internationale Wikiorganisatie zou graag dit weekend nog van start gaan. Ik ga in alle landen (Cettatie is daar vandaag nog bijgekomen) te toetreding aanvragen. In de landen waar parlementen zijn, liefst in het parlement dan, in de andere mag het ook door een stemming of de beslissing van de staatsleider. : 7 jun 2008 07:33 (UTC) Meer info in het Nederlands: op deze pagina! * Libertas *: Iedereen mag hier stemmen voor de toetreding en de afschaffing van de UWN: ** 7 jun 2008 07:33 (UTC) ** --OWTB 7 jun 2008 07:55 (UTC) ** ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 08:47 (UTC) (ben ik hier nu écht buitengepest?) ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 08:47 (UTC) ** - als 1 van de 4 grote landen niet betrokken kan worden bij de discussies gaat dit hele project sowieso niet werken [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 08:26 (UTC) **: Huh? Betrek het land er dan toch gewoonweg in! 7 jun 2008 08:42 (UTC) **:: Haha, je bent zo grappig. Of je hebt heel even geheugenverlies gehad. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 08:43 (UTC) **::: Bedoel je Adlibita? Of Libertas?? 7 jun 2008 08:44 (UTC) **:::: Laat maar, omdat je zo doorgaat neem ik mijn definitieve besluit. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 08:46 (UTC) **::::: O, nu zie ik het. Op die wiki waar ik niet welkom ben (remember: block) wordt er geinsinueerd dat je er buiten gehouden wordt. Als je denkt dat ik het naar Nation verplaatst heb om je er buiten te houden: dat is niet zo. Overleg mocht ook hier nog, maar dat was omdat ik hier stopte. Natuurlijk kan je nog meedoen, daarom wordt alles ook op deze (nog steeds meest centrale) wiki gehouden. Alex, begrijp 't niet verkeerd, je bent wel welkom om mee te doen met dit project. Ik had er niet bij stil gestaan dat je niet kon editten in Lovia. Ik zal de inhoud updaten hier ook en dan kan je opmerkingen daarbij plaatsen. 7 jun 2008 08:49 (UTC) **::::::Gast, je bent allang gedeblokkeerd, en de andere Lovianen ook. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 08:52 (UTC) **:::::::Op Terra nog niet. Niet dat ik dat een groot probleem vind, maar dan kan ik natuurlijk niet reageren :) Ik hoop dat je de situatie wat begrijpt? Ik had niet zo goed nagedacht bij die verplaatsing naar Nation (mss heb je't gelezen, maar ik heb de afgelopen dagen niet geslapen... :() Ik hoop dat je bijdraait, war jouw steun hebben samen met die van OWTB en Maarten het meest van al nodig. 7 jun 2008 08:55 (UTC) **::::::::No conflicts please! Pierlot McCrooke 7 jun 2008 08:58 (UTC) ** aangepast -- 7 jun 2008 10:21 (UTC) **# Wachten op nieuwe regering? Dat duurt nog maar een week. **# het begint al niet heel democratisch toch? -- 7 jun 2008 09:48 (UTC) **#: Waarom niet? Trouwens, vergelijk eens met de UWN. Die is op een dagje in elkaar gestampt door oa. Ruben, ook zonder stemmingen. En dat werd aanvaard, wat mij maar normaal lijkt. 7 jun 2008 09:53 (UTC) **#:: Op 3 voorwaarde: **#::# dat er regels komen voor de landen die toetreden (activiteit en dergelijke) **#::# alles democratisch wordt beslist **#::# dat er een kaart komt met daar alle landen op -- 7 jun 2008 09:59 (UTC) **#::: Ik ben blij dat we op dat vlak op dezelfde golflengte zitten; Ik ben ook een grote voorstander van zo'n kaart (gebaseerd op die Wikipedia-wereldkaarten), en die reglementering idem. Wat betreft dat democratisch stemmen geef ik je natuurlijk ook helemaal gelijk, maar wat betreft die logo's enzo, ik vind dat dat finished moet zijn vóór de hele ramtamtam begint. Snapje, dat zou geen discussiepunt mogen zijn terwijl we duidelijk andere issues hebben. Vind je het logo niet goed misschien? 7 jun 2008 11:08 (UTC) **#:::: Ik vind het niet slecht, maar ik vind het té hard op dat van de VN lijken. -- 7 jun 2008 12:06 (UTC) **#:::: Mmm, nja. Jouw eerste ontwerp vind ik wat karakter ontbreken. Wat denk je dat ik dan aan m'n ontwerp zou moeten veranderen? Die olijftak mss? 7 jun 2008 12:11 (UTC) Adlibita, doe mee. Anders kunnen we conflicten tussen een ander land en adlibita niet afhandelen Pierlot McCrooke 7 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :U zult onze beslissing (uitstel van eventuele observaties --> toetreding) moeten respecteren. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 13:02 (UTC) ::Dat zal inderdaad zo zijn. We hopen alleen maar hé 7 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Dan verklaar ik de nieuwe organisatie mislukt Pierlot McCrooke 7 jun 2008 13:07 (UTC) ::::Kom-kom, nu niet kinderachtig doen hé Pierlot. 7 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) * Andere landen *: Als je als staatsleider van een van de andere wikilanden toe wilt treden, mag je dat hier vermelden: ** Repten --OWTB 7 jun 2008 07:56 (UTC) ** ... * Stemmingen aan de gang *: Als jouw land een volksreferendum of parlementsstemming houdt, vermeld dat dan hier, met de resultaten na afloop:'' ** Lovia - Congress - nog geen resultaten bekend ** Mäöres - volksreferendum - geen resultaten ** Vreêland - volksreferendum - geen resultaten ** ... Resultaten Er zijn nog weinig resultaten bekend. Wat wel al bekend is: * Leden ** Repten, sinds 7 juni 2008 door een beslissing van de uitvoerende macht * Afgewezen ** Adlibita, op 7 juni. Belooft na oprichting en na toetreding tot EU (2009) de IWO te observeren.